


Small Offerings

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Elfebruary Day 2:Memento, Elfebuary 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Illidan offers Maiev a memento from their past in an attempt to resolve the tension between them. (Post nighthold but only slightly. Illidan hasn't been back for long.)





	Small Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nycellaa if you wanna talk to me/give me a prompt

It was the early morning when she first heard his hooves clacking against the stone floor of the Mage Tower. She made to move to leave or even acknowledge that he had entered, but she did turn to look at him when she felt his claw tap her armor. 

“ _ What? _ ” She spat, already annoyed. She knew he could see the disgust on her face even through her helmet with his spectral sight, which was something she considered a victory. He sighed, meeting her gaze. 

“I have something I wish to give you.” Illidan said, extending his hand for her to take it, but she just sneered. 

“Why should I go anywhere with you,  _ Betrayer? _ ” She saw him flinch ever so slightly at the word and it granted her a small bit of satisfaction. Any edge over him was welcomed these days. 

He was silent for a moment, but she could see the strained expression on his face. She knew Khadgar would not react well if they kept on fighting and avoiding him would not necessarily work well either, so she gave in, a deep sigh accompanying her forced “Fine.” 

“Make it quick,” she warned, and he nodded, turning and beckoning for her to follow. 

Deliverance point was quiet in the early morning, but she saw the Illidari, a fair amount of the Order of the Silver Hand, and a few Acherus death knights up and wandering. Morning light had just barely broken and it wasn’t very bright outside, which Maiev preferred to full sunlight. If trusting him turned out to be a trap, at least she would have some shadows to hide in. 

He just continued walking, leading her down towards the Nether Disruptor. She felt the curious looks of the Illidari on her, but they didn’t linger, their vigil being watched. They passed the Slayer and Lady S’theno curled up under a tree and continued down towards the beach. 

When they finally made it close to the shoreline, Illidan hummed with satisfaction and turned to Maiev. He raised his hand and a small portal appeared, which he reached through and pulled out a small, elven chest. 

“I was able to return to the Black Temple recently, and in my chambers I found an item that I had long since thought lost to time.” said Illidan, handing the chest to Maiev. She took it warily, but when she opened it, she gasped audibly, unable to stop herself. 

“This is- You kept-” She started, and he grinned, his fel gaze landing on her surprised face. 

“Indeed. It is the petrified golden leaf you gave me, plucked from a sacred tree in the temple of Elune many lifetimes ago. Back when you were a priestess and I was but a mere sorcerer. I’m surprised you remember.” Illidan said, but Maiev closed the chest slowly. 

“Like I could forget,” she snapped. 

“Maiev, I know my return has not been easy for you, but consider this a show of peace. We’re both leaders of Legionfall and we needn’t let our personal issues come between us now.” Maiev regarded him tentatively. A show of peace, an offering of neutrality, it was unlike him. This was not the famed Lord of Outland anymore, just...Illidan. 

“Do not make me regret this, Betra-” she paused momentarily, looking at his face. “Illidan.”, she corrected. His face didn’t betray his feelings, but he gave her a small smile - one of understanding. There was peace between them now, at least. 

Maiev took one last look at the leaf, a memento of a time long past, before closing the chest and walking away with it. 

It was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! more to come hopefully  
> my tumblr is nycellaa. talk to me or give me prompts!


End file.
